


Let's not forget the first time we met

by FlowerWishes



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, POV Sander Driesen, rebel rebel, under pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWishes/pseuds/FlowerWishes
Summary: The day that Robbe and Sander meet for the first time from Sander's POV.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Rebel Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> This is going to be split into two chapters. Chapter one is the first time they meet and the supermarket clip. Chapter two is the kitchen clip.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

**Zaterdag 08:23**

Sander searched through the cupboards in an attempt to find some coffee or anything at all that was edible. He had had no luck thus far. His luck changed, however, when he stood up, looked through the window and saw a brown-haired boy with curls being swept across his face by the wind. The boy he saw was Robbe. He had managed to find out his name through Britt. _Finally_ , he thought, Robbe was of course the reason he had come on this trip with Britt in the first place. The chance to meet him and talk to him. Their eyes met through the glass, sending a tingle down Sander's spine.

Robbe opened the door as Sander leaned against the wall trying his best to seem 'cool'.

"Hey," Robbe said.

"Do you know where they keep the coffee?" Sander asked, trying to act smooth and uninterested in the boy who stood before him.

"No."

"Or food in general?"

"No, have you checked the..." Robbe began to say, confused, before Sander cut him off.

"Seriously, are you the manager?" Sander asked as he noted a bewildered smile appear on Robbe's face. A rather adorable smile in Sander's opinion.

"When I booked this room, I specifically asked for room service," Sander continued, "or is too much to ask to get some food in the morning?"

Sander raised his eyebrows in a questioning look before taking out his phone, "That will be zero stars on Booking."

"What?" Robbe asked, utterly befuddled, "I'm sorry but who are you again?"

Sander raised his eyes to look at Robbe before bursting out laughing, breaking the facade.

"Your face, amazing," _in more ways than one_ , "Come on, we'll go and get some real food."

Sander grabbed his leather jacket from the table on top of which it sat.

"But Amber said..."

"Amber's still sleeping," Sander interrupted as he opened the door, passing Robbe. "Come on," he beckoned and reached a hand out for Robbe to shake, "Sander, by the way."

"Robbe."

 _I already know_ , Sander thought, his name had been racing through his mind ever since he found out what it was.

"Vamanos," Sander called as he walked off, waiting for Robbe to follow him.

* * *

**Zaterdag 08:44**

Sander turned the corner to meet Robbe where he stood, pushing the shopping cart in front of him.

"Awesome, you found them," Robbe said, referring to the buns that Sander had lifted up before placing them back in the cart.

"How many hot dogs does a person eat? Three, four?"

"Three," Robbe replied, sounding a bit nervous.

Sander continued to put cans of food into the cart, counting them as he did.

"You don't have to scan all of it," Sander said, noticing that Robbe was scanning each item.

He thought it was rather cute, to be honest. As was the small smile he received from Robbe which he returned with a smile of his own.

"Fuck, Amber just sent me a list of groceries..." Robbe announced.

"Give me that," Sander said as he took the phone out of Robbe's hand.

Sander read through the list, deciding upon each item as he came across it.

"Nope, nope, maybe," Sander proclaimed, shaking his head as he went through the shopping list of rather uninteresting items. _Such a bland list_ , he thought and decided to discard it entirely.

"Where are the crisps and mayonnaise?" Sander asked as he proceeded to put another jar into the cart.

Robbe stopped the cart, "Amber said..."

"Amber's not here," Sander interrupted, tired of hearing about Amber and her stupid instructions.

"Where do you know Amber from by the way?" Robbe asked, curious.

But before Sander could answer, a song started playing over the speakers, _Rebel Rebel_ , and Sander had to stop to absorb the music into his bones.

"Wait," he said as he closed his eyes, taking it all in.

Sander started humming and bopping his head, swaying his body and moving his hands in time to the beat. Robbe rolled his eyes, letting out a small snort.

"Bowie. Do you know David Bowie?" Sander asked as Robbe walked in front of the cart so he was facing Sander, a beautiful smile crossing his lips.

"Yeah, kinda," Robbe said unconvincingly.

"As in, not really?"

"No, I do," Robbe said, his voice getting higher.

"Okay, name three of his songs," Sander teased.

"Um...Space Cowboy, isn't that one of his songs?" Robbe questioned.

Sander let out a small laugh, "You mean _Space Oddity_ , right?"

Robbe's face was illuminated by a smile.

"No but for real, he's made such great songs," Sander continued," _Space Oddity_ , _Life on Mars_ , _Ziggy Stardust_ , _Ashes to Ashes_." 

Sander could see a look of intrigue in Robbe's eyes as he spoke about some something he loved. "For real, I can keep going. _Tin Machine_ , do you know that one?"

"No," Robbe said seeming slightly embarrassed.

"You know what, Bowie worked with the greatest stars out there...No, all the big stars worked together with him," Sander said, being met with yet another smile from Robbe, this one even bigger than the last.

"And did you know that Bowie was also a mime?" And with that, Sander began miming, lifting his arms in front of his face and peeking out from behind them. He was definitely doing it for Robbe's amusement.

"You can mime," Robbe said, still smiling and climbing on the front of the cart.

"A singer who can mime, how crazy is that?"

"Insane."

"Hold on tight," Sander instructed before pushing them out to a more open part of the supermarket, in between the aisles.

Sander began spinning the shopping cart in circles, watching Robbe's face the entire time as he sang along with Bowie.

_Rebel rebel, you've torn your dress_

_Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess_

He looked into Robbe's eyes as they spun around and the world seemed to disappear around them, time slowing to a crawl.

When they returned to the aisles, the proceeded to go on a spree of tossing biscuits and chocolates and other snacks into the cart, Robbe climbing on top of it at one point.

Sander grabbed the scanner and pointed it at Robbe's smile, "Wow, that's expensive!" _in fact, priceless_ , he thought as Robbe's smile grew and brightened even more.

Sander started to run, building up momentum before jumping on the cart and gliding along with Robbe. Faster and faster, the air rushing past his face before...they crashed into some boxes, Robbe taking the hit. Sander walked away from the mess, trying to act as if nothing had happened as he was slightly embarrassed about the whole situation.

Robbe left the boxes in the state they were in and returned to Sander's side as they continued their shopping trip, a warm feeling having grown in Sander's stomach after having finally spoken to and spent time with Robbe, the boy who had caught his eye, captured his thoughts and was on his way to getting his heart as well.


	2. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitchen scene in episode 3 (the croque clip) from Sander's POV.

**Zaterdag 13:13**

Sander stood in the kitchen making a sandwich, Robbe to his side, Amber behind him and Noor in hangover hell.

"Did you buy any of the things I asked you to?" Amber asked, annoyed.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Noor responded, her headache most likely getting the best of her.

"Did you have to get so drunk?" Amber clapped back resulting in Noor leaving the kitchen, passing behind Sander as she did.

"I sent you a list," Amber continued.

_A shitty list_ , Sander thought.

"Was there coffee on your list?" Sander asked, it was obviously a necessity for any grocery list.

"I can't cook with this."

"That works out great. We'll do the cooking," Sander said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and escorted her out of the kitchen.

"Yeah but I want something healthy," Amber protested.

"Of course."

With Amber finally out of the way, that left Robbe and Sander alone, the way that Sander had intended all along. He turned to look at Robbe, a mischievous smile on his face.

"And now it's our turn," he said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"What are we making?" Robbe asked after Sander had returned to the counter and to what he was preparing.

"Croques," Sander said, excited.

'Croques?" Robbe said in a questioning tone.

"Hm...mm."

"Amber just said we had to make something healthy," Robbe pointed out.

Sander sighed, this Amber thing was starting to become annoying. He turned around to find the ketchup and placed it on the counter.

"There we go, tomatoes. Fixed." Sander said, a wide grin appearing on Robbe's face.

Sander spread some butter on the bread resulting in a confused look from Robbe.

"Yeah, for a good crunch," Sander explained, "Maybe grab a pan."

Robbe looked around before spotting a cupboard in front of Sander's legs.

"Sorry, can I just..."

Sander took barely a step backwards to allow Robbe to lean down and retrieve a pan. In his opinion, there was no need to put any extra distance between them than was absolutely necessary. Robbe grabbed the pan out of the cupboard and looked up at Sander smiling, seemingly proud of himself. _He's so cute_ , Sander thought and returned the smile with a smile of his own.

Robbe reached for the knob on the stove, struggling to turn it on. Seeing this, Sander moved to where his face was hovering just above Robbe's and placed his hand on top of his, his skin brushing against Robbe's making the butterflies in his stomach flutter.

"You have to push the button down," Sander said as Robbe lifted his head resulting in their faces being just inches away from the other's.

Robbe gave Sander a smile and Sander did the same, retreating from his position deep into Robbe's personal space. He placed the croque in the pan with a sizzle as he heard the next song in his playlist play.

" _Under Pressure_. Wait a moment," he said as he moved towards his phone to up the volume, palcing his hand on Robbe's back as he passed behind him. The butterflies fluttered even harder than before at the touch.

Sander began dancing to the music but he was never a very good dancer so he just moved his hands up and down, enjoying the music and reveling in it.

"Feel the bass riff," Sander said, trying to sound cool and educated on the topic.

He noticed Robbe bopping his head and swaying to the music as well. That made Sander's heart beat faster because Robbe actually appreciated his love for Bowie's music, unlike Britt who basically shunned it and blamed it on his bipolar disorder.

"Is that also by, you know?" Robbe asked.

"Yes, Bowie."

"Cool."

"Under pressure, pushing down on me, pushing down on you, no man ask for," Sander sang along.

_Shit_ , he thought, _those aren't the lyrics_ , but Robbe just made him so nervous the he slipped up on a song that he knew forwards and backwards. _Oh well, I'm sure Robbe didn't notice, just go along with it_.

"Croques, they really remind me of my childhood,: Sander said as he began rolling a joint.

"Why?"

"My mom used to make them all the time. Each Sunday she made croques for the entire family. It was a way for us to see each other again," Sander reminisced.

"Super fun," Robbe said with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, do you have any traditions?"

"No, not really," Robbe replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

"There has to be something."

"No," Robbe said with a small smile, "Should I flip it?"

"Yeah, you can," Sander said, placing the joint in his mouth and lighting it.

"Fuck," Robbe uttered in response to burning himself on the pan.

"You alright?" Sander asked.

"Yeah."

Sander sat on top of the counter and took a drag of the joint, the smoke filling his lungs sending waves of euphoria to his brain as he leaned back against the wall, looking at Robbe with a smile on his face. He took another drag and handed the joint to Robbe.

"Thank you."

Sander hopped off the counter to take the croque out of the pan.

"Okay, get ready to be mind blown," Sander proclaimed.

He cut the croque in half, diagonally, and moved it too Robbe's mouth. Robbe took a bite as they stared in each other's eyes, Sander drowning in the deep brown of Robbe's, smiling at him.

"And? Best croque ever?"

"Best croque ever," Robbe confirmed as they resumed their deep dive into the other's eyes with shining grins across their faces.

"Sander," Britt said, yanking Sander out of his fantasy. _Of course she had to show up now_ , he thought, _way to kill the mood_.

"Oh, there you are," Britt continued before placing a kiss on Sander's lips that he reluctantly reciprocated.

"Listening to David Bowie again?"

"Yes," Sander replied as Britt moved her face next to his wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How nice that you've already made new friends," Britt said, "I hope he didn't bother you too much with his dumb jokes?" the question directed towards Robbe.

_Well that's rude_.

"I have to show you something by the way," Britt said, pulling Sander away from the kitchen, away from Robbe, away from his dream and away from where or who his heart was directing him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
